


Flying

by Muccamukk



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wouldn't qualify flying as entirely better than sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Tony wouldn't qualify flying as entirely better than sex. It was just better than most sex he'd ever had. If he had to put it on a scale (which he had totally never ever done), flying in his armour on a bug-and-emergency-free day rated slightly better than sex with Sunset Bain, but still well below sex with Steve Rogers.

He wondered what it was like for Carol and Bob who could fly on their own, or even Sam with his hard-light wings.

In the old days, half the joy for him had been having several hundred pounds of hyper-advanced hardware respond to his every command. He'd since traded some of the brute force for manoeuvrability, but the power of it still gave him a rush every time. Now, with the Extremis feeding all of the sensor data straight into his brain, he could almost feel the air around him.

He could tell by the difference in balance and inertia that he had an arm around Cap's waist, and that Cap had his across Iron Man's back. His sensors told him Steve's exact body temperature, and he could hear his breathing through the audio pick ups in his helmet.

He shifted the focus of his visual pick up sideways to Steve's face. Even under the cowl, Cap looked relaxed, blue eyes unfocused, thoughts clearly on something other than flying over the water. Tony felt a flash of warmth through his chest at the reminder of how much Steve trusted him.

Suddenly, all the information feeds in the world couldn't ever be enough.

He slowed their flight and switched on the autopilot. With a thought, he told his face shield and the gauntlet holding Steve to fold back into the armour. Then he could feel the warmth of the body pressed next to him, even though Cap's leather costume.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked, and Tony could hear his real voice, not a transmitted copy.

Tony leaned over and kissed him. Steve's lips felt cool from the wind, and the edge of his mask scraped against Tony's nose. One of his monitors informed him that Steve's heart rate had just spiked. Then Tony let all the streams of data fall away, as the sensation of skin on skin filled him.

"No," he said as he drew away, "Everything's perfect."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hug and Fly (the 'Flying' Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033987) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse)




End file.
